The stormy night
by angel5blue
Summary: Lemon story for crack pair for Pennsylvania X Scotland I don't own Scotland/Allisotr Kirkland Also I don't the Hetalia. I do own one thing my Oc Pennsylvania/ Penny Jones. I'm not perfect waiter here. Please let me know what need to change. enjoy this story


Stormy night

The storm was hit hard at Penny Jones' house. Which that never bug Penny that much. She had been use to storm crash down so loudly. Penny just relaxes on her couch, by her favorite book called "Little Women." Penny has long brown hair with one green and one blue eyes, she is wearing her blue long sleeves button shirt with gray vest. Plus she was wearing a gray skirt and no was socks or tights on her legs. Everything was nice and quiet. Until there was a big knock on her front door. Penny had hears that big knock on her door. She looks at her grandfather clock and it going on 11:30pm. Penny asks herself, "Who could be here at this late hour?" She gets off her couch and went to her door. Penny opens her front door. There was a man in his hood rain coat sit on her door step. Penny went closer to him. She asks, "Are you okay, sir?" "Aye, lass." Man answer with his Scottish accent. Penny know someone who in Scottish accent. She went down on her knees next to man. Then she had pulls the man's hood down, so Penny can see his face. She asks, "Allisotr?" "Aye…" He answers. Allisotr has red hair color with his forest green eyes. He tries to get up. Penny had helped him off her door step. She led Allisotr inside her house to the couch. Allisotr had careful sit down on Penny's couch. Then Penny helped Allisotr to get rain coat off him. She spot a blood on Allisotr's uniform. Penny asks, "Do you get fright again?" Allisotr nodded his head. Penny just sight for minute. She told Allisotr that she get white bangle from her bathroom. When Penny left Allisotr alone for while. Allisotr had made victory smile. Then Penny comes back with white bangle. She told Allisotr remove his uniform jacket. He did want he was told, but he did it slowly. His blood is still show on his white button shirt. Penny said, "Then I need you remove your shirt too." Allisotr remove his white shirt and toss on the floor. He had his ads were show. Allisotr had covered the blood spot on belly with his pone hand. Penny gets closer to Allisotr's tummy, she has the white bangle ready to warp it. But Allisotr's hand was in her way. Penny said, "Please your hand away from your wound." "Are yer sure, lass?" Allisotr asked. Penny nodded her head. Allisotr slowly remove his hand way from his wound. Penny was just about to cover his wound with white bangle. Until she spot tomato leaf on Allisotr's tummy. Penny had the feel that Allisotr drunk again. "What wrong, love?" Allisotr asked. Penny tried to walk back away from him. But Allisotr quickly pull Penny into his arms. Penny can smell the alcohol on him. She has been trying away from Allisotr. But he was too strong for her to do it alone. She said, "Why don't go bug your brothers!" He chuckle a bit. Allisotr put Penny on his shoulder, then he pick up the white bangle off the fool that Penny had drop. Lighting had crash down for minute. He answer with his green lust eyes, "Wales and Ireland had locked their doors. England is never at his home. So I had choice yer place crash yer bed tonight." Penny had heard that. She started to hit him. Penny had number of the time tell him to put her down. Allisotr love it, how Penny tried to fright him back. He made to Penny's bed door. How does he know? Easy He that Penny loves the color blue on her door that has short name "P.A." for Pennsylvania. He kicked her bed door open. Penny had still trying to get off him. Allisotr went to Penny's master size bed. He put Penny on her bed and pin her down. So she doesn't move too much. He tries both of her waists on her end of bed bar with white bangle so tightly. Allisotr told Penny that he going to take good shower. Then he put his lip on Penny's neck. She had tried not making sound, Penny moan little bit. Allisotr chuckle, he went to Penny's bathroom. Penny had been to break free from white bangle. But it was too tight her to break free. When Allisotr was done take his shower. He come out Penny's bathroom, while dry his hair off with Pennsylvania's flag towl. Allisotr see Penny still trying broke free. So he unties the white bangle off the bed bar. Penny Jerk herself by pulls too hard away her bed bar. She had her face led down on her pillow and her butt was stick up to the air. Allisotr smirk at Penny's butt. He drops his towel on the floor. Allisotr help himself to get on Penny's bed. Penny still tied up white bangle. Allisotr had his one hand hold Penny's both of her feet. He slips his other hand under Penny's skirt to get closer to her panty. When Penny had felt Allisotr's hand is touch one side of her leg. She trying to kick him off, but both of her legs was pin down. Allisotr's one hand holds on Penny's thigh. Penny is feeling that Allisotr is touching her hex sign. He cast a spell to remove her Hex sign of her thigh. Penny yelled, "NO!" Once He removes the hex off Penny's thigh. Allisotr turn Penny's over to face him. Penny saw Allisotr's good look ads and his naked body. Penny can't stop stare at him. He asks, "Ready, love?" Penny snaps out of it. But she still tied on her waists. Thunder crash outside, while storm still on. The power went out.

But don't stop Allisotr for going after Penny. He uses his magic to bring light candle in the room flow around them. Allisotr crawl closer to Penny. He made closer to Penny. He left Penny's chin up. But Penny moves her chin away from him. Then Allisotr use froze time spell on Penny, so she can stay still for him. He left her chin up again. Allisotr had start kiss Penny's lip softly at first. His magic has it limes, the time spell is done. Penny felt Allisotr's lip on hers. She kept her mouth close. He touch Penny's chest. She squeaks out little by open her mouth. Allisotr has his tongue enter inside Penny's mouth. She shiver bit. Allisotr Passion kept kisses Penny like he really wanted her from the start. Penny fall in his kiss, he untied her white bangle off. Penny warps around his neck. Penny kisses him back, as he kisses her. Allisotr had his one hand unbutton Penny's blue shirt open. Penny too busy kisses Allisotr. Once Allisotr was done with open Penny's long blue shirt, Allisotr break the kiss for minute. He looks at Penny's bra. It's light blue lace bra. He lustful smirks at her. Penny was too embarrassed that he staring at her bra. She had cross- arms to hide her chest from him. He chuckle bit. Allisotr went down to kiss her neck. Penny moans so lightly. He kept going down on her neck to her bra. Allisotr pull Penny's shirt off and toss somewhere on the floor. He move Penny's arm away from her bra. Allisotr lick on Penny's chest for minute. She gasps out lightly. He undo Penny's light blue lace bra. Once Penny's bra is open wide. Penny's breast size is D cup. Her nipples were show. Allisotr use his fingertips on Penny's nipple. She blush little bit. He rubs both of her nipples gently. Penny moans even loudly. Then her nipples were getting harder. Penny's tears were going down on her cheeks. She grasps her bed sheet. Allisotr lick on one of Penny's nipple, while rub other nipple. She gasps out loudly. He loves that noise. Penny was get wet on her panty. Then he kisses on Penny's belly going down to her skits. He pulls her skirt out the way. Her light blue lance panty was show. Penny closes her leg together. Allisotr slip his hand inside Penny's panty. Penny had blush so much that she feel his hand going inside of her panty. He pulls her panty off. Allisotr start to tease her by use his finger use around Penny's region. She loses up her legs open. Allisotr went to her legs and open her legs wide. He careful put his two of his finger into her region. Penny toss lightly bit. He is rubbing Penny's womanhood. Penny twitches little. Then Allisotr add his third in. Penny gasps out even more. He pulls his fingers out. Penny's chum was on his fingers. Allisotr lick the chum off his finger. He smirks so lustful, that chum taste so sweet and tender. Just the way he likes it. Penny was getting the heat around her body. Allisotr went down to Penny's region and start to lick inside of her. Penny moans so much. Penny had tried to beg him to stop. Allisotr don't listen to her. He kept on lick inside tasting her sweet chum, until he stopped to catch some air. Allisotr love to taste the sweet lady's chum. Allisotr said, "Here the real fun, lass." Penny look over and saw his biggest thrust that she never seen it in her life. Penny trying figure it, how that going inside of her. Allisotr smirks, "You like it, what you saw?" Penny wasn't sure what to say. Allisotr put his thrust into her region. Penny had felt his biggest going inside of her. Penny gasps lightly. Then Allisotr had been going in and out lot. Penny's wall is break down. "Aye, Penny! You are so tight and strong!" Allisotr can feel that he closer to inside of Penny's body. Penny said with soft, "A-Allisotr." "Louder!" Allisotr yelled.

Penny screams, "ALLISOTR! "

"P-PENNY!" Allisotr scream as well.

The seed of Scotland went inside of Penny's body. The night went by so quickly. Allisotr went next to Penny on her bed. He was watching her sleep like peaceful angel. Penny slowly opens her eyes and saw Allisotr is still there. Penny asks, "Allisotr, you still here?" Allisotr nodded his head. Penny's tears were come on her cheek of joy. She doesn't care that she still naked. Allisotr told how much he loves her from the start. Also he says that he love the color of her eyes. The storm night was over. The rays of the sun shine on the lovely couples.

The end


End file.
